


Beautiful Voice

by RageHappyAH



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cuddles, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Mavin, Mute - Freeform, Mute AU, Mute!Gavin, RageHappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1371931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyAH/pseuds/RageHappyAH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuddly Mute!Gavin drabble. Gavin loves hearing Michael talk. Michael loves making Gavin blush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Voice

Michael layed with back against the wall on the side of his bed, body curled slightly around Gavin, who was curled up against his boyfriend's chest.  
The Brit traced little figures against the fabric on Michael's chest, breathing softly as the boy stroked his hair soothingly.  
This was one of Gavin's most favorite things to do. He loved cuddling with his boyfriend, letting the silence dance around them, only interrupted by the sounds of their breathing or Michael's voice when he decided to say something.   
Although, one of his other favorite things to do was to listen to Michael talk.   
Since Gavin couldn't talk, he often found himself fixated in listening to others speak. But his favorite person to listen to, was the Jersey Boy laying next to him.   
Something about the way he spoke made Gavin feel warm inside. Whether he was yelling or whispering, it still made him happy.   
The blonde looked up, smiling at his boyfriend when he realized he had been gazing down at him fondly.  
He moved his hands, lazily singnaling " _Talk_ " to the redhead.  
He furrowed his brow but had a small smile on his face.  
"Talk? About what? I already told you about my day, Gav. I don't know what else to talk about," he said, kissing the Brit's forehead softly.   
Gavin shrugged, reaching his hand up to play with the curls dancing at the back of Michael's neck. Michael made a face of thought, looking around the room for a moment before finally resting his eyes back onto the boy beside him.   
"Hmmm... I like the way you automatically curl up against me when we lay down. It's cute. You're cute," Michael chuckled softly. "And the way you always seem so interested in things. Like, how you always go into a daze when you have me ramble to you just because. And when you're so blunt about shit. Like to anyone else, they would feel so awkward asking someone to just talk out of nowhere. And your dumb as fuck theories? I dunno dude. I fuckin' love you, Gav," Michael said, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. He burried his face into the silent boys neck, pressing his nose against the warm flesh.   
Gavin sighed against the redhead's shoulder, smiling happily and blushing at the sweet words.   
Moving his head back so Michael could see him, he fixed his middle and ring finger to the palm of his hand, leaving the three remaining fingers to signal the words " _I love you._ "  
Michael smiled, pressing their lips together tenderly.   
"I love you too, my boi," he whispered after they parted from the kiss and he leaned their foreheads together.  
Eventually, they fell asleep wrapped in eachother's arms, lulled to sleep by their soft breathing with smiles on their faces.


End file.
